Parenthood
by MissBedouin
Summary: A humorous look at our favorite heroes' future as parents. I have a Tokka kids oneshot, and will probably end up doing more. Kataang, Maiko, and Tokka.
1. The Second Generation

Avatar: Children of Legends

Ah, parenthood. And all that implies. The whole gang had no idea what they were getting into. Hey, they thought, they defeated the Fire Lord Ozai, and Azula, plus ended the war. Parenthood? No prob.

Okay, so they were wrong. Zuko and Mai realized this first. Their "bundle of joy" came about two years into marriage; a boy named Keisuke. With pale-gold eyes, and endearing smile, he was cute as can be. But "cute" wasn't the word his young parents would have used after the first week. Suffice to say, they waited _three_ years for the next kid.

But during that time, another child was born. This time, Katara was the mother, Aang was the father. It was a little obvious, no? They couldn't wait to have children. Aang wanted at least nine, but Katara would put a stop to that. Children? Yes. An army of future hormonal, high-strung teenagers? No.

Aang and Katara were graced with a boy as well, and they named him Aki. A fitting name. The child was peaceful…for a while. But let's just say he had Aang's playful side.

And are you guys wondering about Sokka and Toph? They did get married, shortly after Katara and Aang. I think it took these two longer. Sokka and Suki's relationship deteriated first (nothing dramatic), and then Sokka realized Toph had grown up. They were wed, and Toph gave birth to a girl (finally a female, no?), who was like the spitting image of Toph; despite a blue tint to the girl's eyes. She was named Kanna.

But that's not the end. Around the same time, both Mai and Katara gave birth to daughters (it's a female invasion now!). Ursa, named after Zuko's beloved mother, graced the Fire Nation Palace, and eventually took a liking to biting once her teeth grew in, and playing hide-and-seek once she knew how to walk. It was bitter work for Mai, Zuko, and various care takers to keep up with Ursa. But as long as she wasn't a mini-Azula, everything would be fine.

Kya was born about a month later then, to Aang and Katara. She was a cry-baby at first; nights worth of sleep were lost for the young Avatar and his wife. But Kya grew to be a sweet, gentle thing; very much like her mother.

Then the twins came. Toph had the…privilege of giving birth to two baby boys. But after the horrific labor, Toph was incredibly joyous concerning her two sons, Hakoda, the oldest by a few minutes, and Hiro.

And that was the stop of the babies.

But it ain't all about popping out kids.

Zuko and Mai were still up to their eyeballs in affairs dealing with their two children despite a million caretakers. Not that Zuko and Mai minded…after awhile. Keisuke and Ursa brought out the soft, motherly side of Mai. She loved cuddling (yes, cuddling) with her two little ones, whispering stories containing magic, rainbows and fairytales. Hey, the kids liked it. But sometimes Mai worried about her mental state. Especially after Zuko told her she talked about purple unicorns in her sleep.

Zuko did his fair deal as well. He loved being a father, actually. And he was determined to show equal affection and attention to his children, unlike his father had done. Truth be told, Zuko had been a bit worried when Ursa was deemed a girl. He was afraid it'd be Azula all over again. But as stated before, that fear was put away, and Zuko relaxed. Ursa was a bit mischievous, but she wasn't a demon-child. In fact, Zuko was certain Azula could have been so much better, had it not been for Ozai.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara loved every minute being parents. Katara had always been motherly, but now she actually had kids that she had the right to nurture and protect. And Aang, always good with children, sometimes seemed more like a big brother than a father, though Katara made sure he practiced discipline with Aki and Kya.

Toph and Sokka's boys were rowdy little rascals, of course, and often took advantage of their father's "bad luck." Sokka's pants had become a new habitual home for badger-snakes, frost-frogs, and spider-ants, and Toph just found it plain hilarious. But when ever Mama Toph laid down the line, her kids knew she meant business.

And so, our heroes have become parents.


	2. Meet the Twins

"I'm older; it's not fair

"I'm older; it's not fair!"

"You can't have it 'cause you were named after a water bender!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you!"  
The ruckus that morning was attributed to, of course, Hakoda and Hiro; Toph and Sokka's rambunctious twins. Their sister Kanna when have joined the fray, but, thank goodness, she was away with her "Uncle-Avatar-Aangy," Aunt Katara, and her cousins, Aki and Kya.

Sokka took the long way around the house, whistling triumphantly. He'd let Toph deal with…whatever the boys were up to no.

He proudly slung a stick crammed with two-bit fishes; the product of three hours down in the stream with a make-shift pole.

"Dad!" Sokka's whistling faltered. In front of him stood his two boys and his wife. Shoot. He'd miscalculated.

Sokka gulped as Hakoda and Hiro scampered up to him, their fists clenched and eyes pleading.

"Dad! Tell Hiro he can't do it!" Hakoda exclaimed, pointing at his twin.

"Nu-uh, I can do it if I want! Mom said!" Hiro retorted.

"Mom said you can do _what_?" Sokka asked, desperate and confused. Hakoda crossed his arms irritably as Hiro grinned wide.

"_This_!" Hiro cried. Sokka felt a sharp pain fly up his backside, and his hands soon emptied his spear-of-fish. A sharp incline of earth kept him above ground for a few shocking, terrifying milliseconds, and then Sokka quickly and violently found himself flat on ground level, his back tingling and his body rigid.

"I can earth bend Dad!" Hiro called excitedly. Hakoda huffed again, but Sokka heard hysterical laughing in the distance. That accursed woman.

"Thank you, Universe," Sokka mumbled.

--

As requested, a Tokka kids one-shot. This idea just popped into my head and I wrote it in five minutes. If this isn't satisfying, just ask for a different one. I guess it's not too bad, eh? Right?


End file.
